Life's Illusions
by Azrael-Doll
Summary: 1st in the Appearance Series. How does Hermione deal with finding out what happened to her parents and that she's a pureblood heir? As well as insight into Draco's life in pureblood society. Whump.
1. Where It All Began

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. The way its set up could/might/probably will change. There's one or two more chapters, it depends how much detail I want to go into, though, I could always update it later if need be.. **

**Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter One: Where It All Began.

* * *

It was at the start of the summer holidays, everyone was still dealing with the repercussions of what has happened at the ministry. Hermione was still suffering from the unknown dark curse Dolohov had hit her with; all the healers she'd been to had been fairly stumped. They'd managed to patch her back together but she still got phantom flashes and spasms and no one knew if they were the only after effects. She wanted to look desperately for what the curse was and what it had done, but didn't know where to begin and all of her ideas had lead her nowhere. Eventually she'd regulated it to the back-burner.

She'd told the Order that she needed some space and that she wanted to stay with her parents. The ominous feeling of 'while she could' hung in the air when they'd had the discussion, and eventually they relented. She did however have Order members checking in on her ever so often. Though, she didn't really get why, it wasn't as if she was Harry, who was still reeling from the loss of his Godfather. She felt so guilty about not being with him, but when she'd last seen him, he'd told her to go and be with her family. He seemed to understand just how much she needed this.

She'd gone into muggle London to go shopping for her mother's birthday in a couple of weeks time and even though she could conjure something, it didn't feel right to Hermione. Part of giving resents was strolling around the shops and trying to find something perfect for the recipient. She'd taken precautions of course; her parents were out at work, with an Order member with them and she knew that she was being followed. But she pretended she wasn't, she pretended if only for a few hours that there wasn't a war and that the only thing she had to worry about was finding her mother's presents. But can you blame her for that small moment of weakness, of wanting normality, however elusive that might be?

She'd found some little trinkets; some perfume, a book by her mother's favourite author and a cute little tooth plush that she'd enchant to dance when she got home; it'd make her mother laugh. She was trying to decide where to go to for a light lunch when she found herself being drawn to a tea room. It wasn't just any tea room, it belonged to a Societal Club and was up-market and exclusive and decidedly out of Hermione's price range. It was at that point that everything in Hermione's life changed. She turned away from the tea room, shifting her bags in her arms as she did, when she nearly bumped into an older woman. "Oh, I'm sorry." She exclaimed, moving out of the way.

The old woman just stared at her in shock, "Jane?" She asked in a whisper.

"No." Hermione responded, but that's my mother's name, she thought to herself.

The older woman collected herself, "That was terribly rude of me." She looked Hermione up and down, "You must join me for lunch. I insist."

"I couldn't possibly." Hermione hedged.

"Nonsense. Of course you can and you will." The old lady exclaimed as if that was that, before walking up the steps and into the exclusive club.

Hermione started after the woman debating what to do. The woman seemed to know her mother, it was possible that it was someone else named Jane. But Hermione looked very similar to her mother, they had the same body shape and eyes, however her bushy hair and some of her features were more from her father's side of the family. It was when Hermione looked back at the town care that had dropped off the lady that synched it; the car was magically enhanced. And so Hermione followed the old woman into the tea room. The woman was taller than Hermione with a lined face, that was still quite beautiful, she had dark hair streaked with grey adding more character to her appearance.

A butler led them into the foyer, taking their bags and coats before leading them through to the conservatory. There were a couple of other people and parties there, mainly women who stared at them when they thought they weren't looking, it made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Don't fidget." The old woman said, smiling when she noticed Hermione's askance look, "I'll make them think you're below them and trust me you aren't."

Hermione just took her advice and calmed down slightly, not entirely sure what to say. The butler seated them at a small table, easily the best in the room. Hermione glanced around the place, trying not to look too eager or interested, though she didn't feel she managed that. It was sumptuously decorated and was light and airy and quite warm, it was a shock compared to the weather outside. Hermione was glad she'd decided to dress nicely in dark smart trousers and a purple blouse. She'd just had a feeling that she should dress nicely today, not dissimilar to the one that had drawn her to the tea room in the first place. At first she'd passed it off as a whim, now she wondered where the feeling had come from.

"May I enquire as to whose company I'm sharing?" Hermione asked, deciding to play it safe and formal, after the butler had left them with their menus.

The older woman scoffed and responded, "Lady Clarissant Renaire and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Miss Granger, you are a witch, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." She replied, "As are you and the other customer's here."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters your car was magically enhanced and there are runes on the doorway to keep away 'unwanted' people. I suspect it appears closed to them or not even there at all."

"And the butlers?" Lady Renaire asked.

"The front of house butler and probably the ones in the other rooms are real, but the ones in here are house elves, who have glamours placed on them."

The lady smiled at Hermione's answer, "You're quite right, though the front of house butler is a squib."

Hermione paled slightly, "What is it with wizards and treating others as below themselves?" She muttered to her to herself.

"Tradition," Hermione jumped, not expecting an answer, whilst Lady Renaire continued, "Squibs are usually given a choice; they can choose to remain in the magical world, knowing that most jobs will be unavailable to them, due to not having magic or they can live in the muggle world. This establishment is one of the few that offer protection for those without magic. So any squibs working here have chosen to do so and are free to leave if they wish, obviously after handing in their notice." The old lady paused, "Trust me when I say their treatment used to be worse, they would be beaten, killed or forcibly exiled into the muggle world."

Before Hermione had the chance to respond a butler nee house elf (tea room elf?) appeared and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the jasmine tea with the sandwich tower for two." Lady Renaire said.

Hermioned asked for a green tea. She was completely thrown by the woman in front of her, she was a pureblood and yet was talking to a muggle born amicably, which would be scandalous normally, let alone with how times are now. The house elf bowed and disappeared, moments later their order appeared on the table. They drank their tea and ate their sandwhiches all the while Lady Renaire asking Hermione a spattering of questions,

"Do you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you doing in muggle London?"

"Shopping for a present for my mum."

There was a pause in the conversation where Hermione asked, "Why is this place in muggle and not magical London?"

"Oh, but it is, it's a bridge between the two like the Leaky Cauldron. Lord knows why that place is used so much though."

Hermione shrugged, of course there were other bridges as Lady Renaire had put it, she'd just never heard or used this one before.

"Now tell me child, you're a muggle born are you not?"

"I – uh – Yes, I am." Hermione answered warily.

Lady Renaire just smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not a muggle hater like some of my counter-parts." The older lady in a very out of character motion reached up and started fiddling with something around her neck. Hermione's eyes were drawn to the object, it was a silver filigree locket with an amethyst stone in it's centre, it was entrancing.

"That's a lovely locket." Hermione said, licking her lips, her mouth was suddenly quite dry even after finishing her tea.

"Is it?" Lady Renaire asked, "Would you like to look at it?" Hermione nodded her assent but Lady Renaire had already unclasped the necklace, holding it over the table by the silver chain. It dangled in front of Hermione, the filigree was moving; wrapping itself around the gem in the centre. Hermione didn't know when she reached out but the moment she touched the locket it warmed up and started glowing, Hermione's eyes glowing in response. But no one else around them seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"It is you!" Lady Renaire exclaimed, waking Hermione from the trance and causing her to yank her hand away causing the locket fall onto the table.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked looking over at the older woman, determined to not look down at the necklace nestled in its chain.

"I'll have to tell Regie and then sort out the call and invite our friends. Oh, Arrabella is going to be so vexed!" Lady Renaire said mentioning her long time best friend and rival, before continuing to mutter and parties and people until Hermione slammed her hand down on the table.

"Will you tell me what you're talking about?"

"Really child!" Lady Renaire admonished, appalled at her behaviour, "I will explain but not here." She stood up to leave before turning around and adding, "Make sure to bring the necklace with you." And with that she walked back out into the hallway and up the stairs to the private seating rooms. Leaving Hermione to catch up with her if she wanted answers, she stared down at the locket in front of her discretely waving her wand at it but the test revealed nothing, before she gingerly picked it up. It didn't glow this time but it was uncommonly warm for a piece of jewellery, it was definitely enchanted somehow. She bit her bottom lip and left the conservatory and headed upstairs to the private rooms. Silently thankful that the house elves had taken her shopping bags so she didn't have to carry them around. Her fist was clenched around the necklace, it was getting decidedly hotter, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, more like the necklace was trying to get her to relax.

The private room was small and warm, it was decorated in browns and red and had comfy chairs surrounding a coffee table and next to a roaring fire on one side of the door, on other side there was a large writing desk situated in front of a window and a two stuffed bookcases.

"Sit down child." Lady Renaire said from her perch on one of the sofas.

"Will you please tell me what is going on? I get this pull to go into muggle London, to dress up, to go to this tea room and then to join you. What spell have you got me under?!" Hermione all but screamed as she paced back and forth.

"If you sit down and start behaving rationally I will answer your questions."

Swallowing back and angry retort Hermione complied, she glanced down at her fists to see she still had hold of the necklace, she put it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What do you know about pureblood society?" Lady Renaire enquired.

Adamant she wasn't going to look at the necklace she looked up, great-full for the question, even if it was a strange one. Not much, Hermione thought to herself, she'd studied it profusely until her second year at Hogwarts. After that she'd slowly stopped looking at all, she told Lady Renaire this much.

"You have your dark purebloods and your light ones. Don't get me wrong, we're all conniving bastards, the lot of us and most of us are married to each other! But Light purebloods value kindness and equality, though more often than not, don't hold themselves in the same regard as others. One thing you must know I that there have been Slytherin Light Witches and Wizards and Gryffindor dark ones to put it in familiar terms. The houses are sorted on traits, not on morality; though there are reasons why certain houses attract a certain individual."

"Yes, I know. I've read all about that. Maddison Soltaar was a Hufflepuff and she went mad after the death of her child and slaughtered hundreds of magical and muggle folk, who had escaped conviction for crimes. It still didn't make her right."

"Ah, yes not many people know about that, or rather it isn't openly discussed. Sometimes I wonder if we talked more would the repetition stop."

"It probably wouldn't the people would just think that they could do it better. Even if someone won, eventually someone else rises up. It's part of human nature." Hermione paused, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything and nothing. You obviously have a lot of background information about the magical world and the pureblood population."

"Yes, I used to be fascinated by this whole other world. A new culture that I could find out about and perhaps be immersed into, but that was not to be so."

"And if you could be?" Lady Renaire asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, if by chance you could be part of that society, would you take the offer."

"I do not know. There are many reasons why I shouldn't but that society still fascinates me..." Hermione trailed off, "Again, what's this got to do with me?"

"May I tell you a story?" Lade Renaire asked, not waiting a response she continued, "When I was younger, I married into the Renaire family, now anyone whose heard of the Renaire family knows of the rival between them and the Gavrilov family. It wasn't a feud, I don't want you thinking that; at least it wasn't to begin with. Many others wondered why these two very prosperous pure blood families would not join their families in matrimony, arranged marriages were and still are very common. Those two families did consider it, they were in negotiations and everything. Then the dark lord rose to power, the Gavrilov family joined him, if only to save their own backsides. The Renaire family; we didn't, to my shame we fled to our homeland of France. However as these things were want to happen, the two heirs of the families had fallen in love and eloped, the matriarch of the Gavrilov family was so furious she cursed them. She was at this point quite mad after being tortured by He Who Must Not Be Named. The young lovers were cursed to forget their family, their history, their magic and each other. They wandered the muggle world with no memories, only their practical knowledge, as they adjusted to a muggle life, 'memories' started coming back to them, but they were false memories created by the curse based on what happened around them. I am glad to say that they eventually found each other and married, quite happily, never knowing what had happened to them before. The curse had a price however, as they could not defend themselves, everyone who knew them beforehand would not be able to find them, be they friend or foe, so even if they were stood directly in front of that person, they wouldn't be recognised."

"How do you know that they found each other?" Hermione asked, enraptured.

"I hired a muggle private investigator when the Gavrilov matriarch had died. He found my son as he didn't know him before the curse and he told me that my son was married. I showed him a picture, and it was her. The curse didn't affect our memories or mementos of them, perhaps it was crueller in that way as we knew what they looked like but still couldn't recognise them."

"Again, what does this have to do with me?"

"Over time the curses power fades, especially if there are more people added to it."

"More people added to it, how do you mean?" Hermione asked, her face pale, she knew what was coming next but didn't know whether to cheer it on or run away and never look back. She waited anxiously for Lady Renaire to answer.

"The two elopers had a child, greatly weakening the curse as it, not knowing what to do it protected the illusion of a muggle born family; protecting the child from everyone, even itself."

"You speak of magic as if it's sentient."

"Is it not?"

Hermione didn't respond, not entirely sure what to say, "What happened to the child; how did you know about it?"

"I asked the private eye to keep tabs on them for me and as for the child, both families have a family tree which updates automatically. The curse, though strong could not stop the magic updating the birth of the child and at the same time their marriage appeared, though their new name did not. Thereby showing that they were still protected, now all we had to do would wait, eventually the heirlooms would claim their heir, as it has just done so." she finished, nodding towards the locket.

Hermione raised a hand to her head, she could feel a headache coming on, "You can't mean me. I'm a muggle born, a mudblood," Lady Renaire visibly flinched at the word, "I'm practically a figurehead in terms one the fight against you-know-who, the great Harry Potter's muggle born friend, the smartest witch of her time! I'm not a pureblood, that's the entire bloody point. If and when they find out I'm not a muggle born, then it just proves blood has something to do with it..." Hermione had stood up during her rant and was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

"You are a pureblood, however you were raised a muggle born. You had no knowledge of this world, perhaps even less than normal muggleborns. And yet you strove to learn to work hard and did, your blood is of no consequence."

"We both know that's not true, people will assume that I was just pretending, or that I am proof that Voldemort is right, that magic is regulated by blood! If that was true then there wouldn't be squibs! " Hermione started screaming, "That's the whole point of the pure blood mantra, isn't it? That those with dirty blood are less powerful, less worthy and therefore shouldn't be allowed to practice magic! Everything I've worked for down the drain."

"You forget that even with those valid reasons, you can still fight for your beliefs, with the fortunes of both the Renaire and the Gavrilov families, you'll accomplish a lot more than you ever would as part of 'The Golden Trio' and you know it."

"But that's just it!" Hermione exclaimed, turning to face Lady Renaire, "That whole statement just proves how vapid and superficial this society is, that they take the word of someone from a prestigious family over that of someone else who has worked hard."

"Come now, that's hardly a fault of the magical population alone, the muggle world is exactly the same."

Hermione frowned, knowing the truth in her words. "Are you positive it's me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Completely, to anyone else it'd look like just a trinket; unless you've properly shown it too them. You saw it as soon asI drew your attention to it and then the locket accepted you. Did you not say that you felt something pulling you to come here, to wear certain clothes? I admit I felt the same feeling, the necklace wanted to find you, though I suspect that it wasn't meant to do so, so soon. The coming of age in the wizarding world used to be 15, but was changed to 17, I suspect the curse would have held on until then."

"You make it sound like the one ring."

"Tolkien was a wizard after all, so there were elements of truth in his stories," Lady Renaire commented before inquiring, "Tell me child, have you ever used a time turn for an extended period of time?"

"Yes, I used one all throughout my third year at Hogwarts."

"You must have aged a fair bit then, anywhere from a couple of months to years older, it must have confused the curse and allowed the necklace to reach out to you."

"What exactly are the necklaces, I've never heard of them before."

"They are not well known outside of pureblood societies. They are tokens to show the current head of the house, the women receive lockets and the men pocket watches. Each house has a different colour scheme and when two or more houses combine the heirlooms do as well."

"How come you don't have one of your own?"

"I am not the heir to my house; my older brother is, though he doesn't have a family yet, so it could still eventually pass to me and through me to you."

"It won't pass to my parents because of the curse, will it?"

"No and I suspect if you tried to tell them any of this then the consequences would be severe."

"What am I to do?" Hermoine asked, speaking almost to herself.

"For now, nothing, due to the reasons you've just stated, though I would love a ball and to present you to society, now is not the right time. Not to mention, if the Dark Lord and his followers hear of this, they would try desperately to recruit you." Hermione shivered at the thought, before Lady Renaire continued, "However, you will be taking pure blood etiquette lessons from me in the mean time, it might be best to keep this under wraps for as long as possible."

Hermione frowned again; she seemed to be doing a lot of that. "How exactly are we doing to do that, transport is monitored by the ministry and I have people watching over me, as it is they must be wondering what is going on here."

Hermione moved to stand up when there was a knock on the door, she paused before opening it to reveal someone she knew well. Hermione froze not knowing what to say, when behind her a voice called out in greeting, "Hello Dumbledore."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are golden!**


	2. Christmas Of The Past

**A/N:**

**This takes place when Draco is 13 and over Christmas Break. Just because Sirius Black is on the loose doesn't mean the purebloods are going to stop having social lives, seemingly. **

**Originally this fic [the prequel] was just going to be about Hermione, but then this wanted to be written and I realised this is a good way of showing you some of Draco's past. **

**I'm not sure of or fond of fics that pull the books forward into our time, but it fits better if it is. I'm not sure whether to continue as it is or change it back. Opinions are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Christmas Of The Past.

* * *

Draco inwardly sighed at the proceedings, of course on the outside he was all manor of cordiality and maintaining his Malfoy smirk. As what is a Malfoy without his smirk? He gazed around the room, his mother was in a deep conversation with one of her friends and his father was leaving the ballroom with some business partners, probably to drink and smoke and talk about things which are too grown up for young thirteen year old Draco. He shot daggers at his parents with his eyes and ignored the younger witches and wizards that came up to him, aside from Pansy and Blaise, of course. Crabbe and Goyle didn't come to these things, after all, so he was free of their idiocy this evening at least.

"Draco, I want to dance, you'll dance with me won't you?" Pansy whined.

"No," he paused, before adding, "Blaise will though." The Italian wizard frowned at his best friend and muttered that he owed him for this, before leading Pansy onto the dance floor, he knew that they'd never hear the end of it unless one of them danced with her.

Draco watched his friends, smirking at the dark pureblood's threats. He glanced around the room once more exasperated, he was bored out of his mind, sure the ballroom was lavishly decorated and the women glamorous and the men dapper. But it was all so superficial. So, without thinking he slipped away from the crowds and went outside into the gardens, scowling to himself he looked down the hill onto the muggle city below, they were so oblivious to everything.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice called out to him.

He turned around to see an old woman walking towards him, she was slight with dark hair peppered with grey, "I don't see how it is."

"Don't you? Don't you see the lights and the life?" She paused looking at him, "No, I dare say you don't, not that that's much of a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your a Malfoy." She said as if that was answer enough and it was.

"Explain it to me then." He ordered, shifting his features back into a mask.

She smiled, "Come with me then." As she walked through the gate and down the hill and into the muggle world.

Draco spared one glance behind him at the lights and the laughter and the music, before turning his back and following. No one would miss him for a while, anyways.

"What do you know about muggles?" The question drifted back to him as they walked down the hill, wordlessly she flicked her wand, he could see the glamour setting into place so that they looked like they were in muggle clothing.

"They're dirty, not fit to have the blessing of magic."

The old lady tutted, "Not the rhetoric your father spews, what do you actually know about them?"

"Not much."

"Muggles are fascinating, they have no magic but they have science, art and innovation. Don't get me wrong they have their bad sides, every society does. But they created electricity which powers the lights we're now standing under, it also enables them to take pictures, make films and music." She pause pointing at a muggle woman who must have been a couple years older than himself, she had white things coming out of her ears and was holding a small box in her hand. "Those things coming out of her head are called earphones, more commonly known as headphones, for the over head version. The little box she's carrying both plays and stores the music."

"Big deal, so there's a little box with one song on it." He shrugged.

The woman laugh, "One song, hardly, try hundreds or thousands, it depends on the person how much music they have but they can store a lot."

Draco just looked at her incredulously, she smiled in return and called the young woman over. "Marlene! Could you come over for a moment?" Draco froze, this women knew the muggles, she wasn't a mudblood was she, it'd explain how she knew so much about them. Sensing his gaze she responded as the girl walked over, "I am a pureblood, like you, I just happen to live here and I know the townsfolk well." Merlin, he was walking around a muggle town with his host!

"Mrs Renaire, what are you doing in town, I thought you had a party on tonight!" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh, I do, I was just educating one of our guests, he's never seen music players before, can you show it to him. He doesn't speak much English, so be kind. I am going to and see how your mother is doing."

"She's been good of late, as is business. I was just about to head over for my shift."

Draco stood flabbergasted as the two women talked. "Would you do me the favour of showing him around, I'll let your mother know and pay you a bit of money, lord knows you'd deserve it!"

Draco frowned, "What's that mean to mean?" he demanded, sensing the double meaning.

Lady Renaire just eyed him knowingly, "Just bring him to your mother's when your done," and with that she walked off, leaving a wizard and a muggle staring after her.

"Well she certainly is a force of nature!" Marlene said laughing, "What's your name anyways?"

Draco frowned at the young woman, "Ryu." he said curtly, it did have the same meaning after all.

"Well come on, this way then Ryu." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, pointing out the different buildings and what they were for, she showed him the church, the school, the shops, laughing the entire time as she told him stories growing up here. At first he had squirmed in her grip, but she kept going leading him off and smiling that soon, he began to like it. "That's pretty much the the main areas in the town, let's head over to the Christmas fair, there's ice skating and booths. I wanted to go, but I couldn't, this is the perfect excuse." She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry, that was rude."

He shrugged, keeping to the silent routine, he only understood half the things she said but it was wonderful and interesting. They looked around the fair, playing some games and she used strange looking muggle money to buy hot chocolate for them. They stood drinking, cupping the cups with their hands to warm them up, looking out onto the ice skating rink.

A beeping noise interrupted and Marlene pulled out another box, she'd gotten a new message her mum was telling her to come and help out at the cafe, which overlooked the fair and ice skating rink.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This?" Marlene asked, "It's a mobile, it's used to communicate, I can call someone and speak to them thought this, just as easily as I'm speaking to you or I can send them a real time message and talk that way."

He stared at the contraption, not knowing what to say. "I have to head over to the cafe for a bit, you see that building over there?" She asked pointing to a quaint two story building, that was just off from the festivities but was brightly lit and bustling, he could see why she needed to go over there, "Come over when you've had enough." He just nodded in response before she walked off, quickly drinking her hot chocolate and throwing the paper cup away.

Draco turned back to watching the ice skating and was smiling when he heard a girls laughter that sounded oddly familiar, he looked around and spotted the source, there was a girl around his age, skating with a group of people, they kept challenging each other to do tricks. He moved closer, so he could hear what was going on. Careful to keep hidden, he looked at the girl her she had a hat on her curly brown hair but it was bursting out from under it, she was pale with rosy cheeks and warm brown eyes, that lit up even more when she laughed at one of the guys trying to show off proceeded to fall on his arse. It was none other than Hermione Granger, the mudblood. Frowning to himself, he hid behind a cart, he was in the darkness behind it and no one saw him. 'What was she doing here!' he wondered. He peaked out through the fabric and watched as their voices carried over to him.

" 'Mione, we haven't seen you in ages! Why are you going to that boarding school, we've missed you!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Toni especially!" One of the boys teased.

"Oi, shut up Sam!" Toni exclaimed and soon as teenage boys are want to do as they wrestled on the snow, the rest of the group just ignored them.

"Seriously Hermione we miss you, its not enough seeing you only on occasion!"

"It's a good school! I worked hard for it, and you know I miss you guys too!" Hermione answered as the boys finally separated and got up, pushing against each other good naturedly.

"That's a load of bull, you were miserable the other day, thinking about that boy again."

Draco subconsciously leaning forward to hear more. 'what boy were they talking about?'

Hermione froze, "He's just a stupid boy, parroting what other people have told him."

"That doesn't make it alright for him to call you a mudblood." Liz, the first girl said.

Toni sneered, "What an awful insult." He shuddered.

Draco froze, they were talking about him.

Hermione just brushed it off, "I have other friends there, you know that, you've met them!"

"That Harry bloke was alright." Sam, the boy who'd been fighting with Toni said, "But that Ron dude, was just weird."

Hermione laughed at that, "Come on, let's get back to having fun and enjoy the time we have!"

Draco slunk away, he turned around and watched her a couple of times, she managed to pull of some twirls, she was graceful, he'd never noticed that before. Shaking his head he walked back over to the cafe, intent on forgetting this night.

"You look grim." Lady Renaire exclaimed, "I'm nearly done here and then we can head back."

Draco nodded, lost in thought, muggles weren't the animals he'd thought they were, they were just different, the truth is he'd thought that for a long time, ever since he'd first met Granger, but he didn't know what to do about it, so he kept his mouth shut and as Granger had said parroted the things thought to him when he was younger.

"What did you think?" The older woman asked.

Draco shrugged, not entirely sure what to say, "I saw someone I knew from Hogwarts, a mud - a muggleborn." If she noticed him stumbling over the word she didn't comment.

"Ah, the Granger girl? I've seen her around a few times, though I've never properly met her, what's she like?"

Draco scoffed, "She's a bossy know it all bookworm, she's highly annoying, not first because she always has a retort but also because she's saved Potter's and Weasel's skins far too many times, she gets away with everything!"

Lady Renaire smirked, "How long have you liked her?"

"I - what?! You're crazy if you think that."

"Then call me crazy," she stopped walking and turned to face him, "How do you feel about her, ignore her blood or make it pure if you will, how would you feel about her then?" She stared at him for a bit before turning and carrying on.

Draco thought about the question whilst catching up on autopilot, 'Granger as a pureblood, God help him, he'd have asked her out months ago, she was smart, brilliantly so and so full of fire.' Malfoy stopped walking, 'He liked her. Merlin, she can't know, no one can!' and with his mind set, Draco was adamant that he'd push her away and stifle these pathetic feelings.

"How do you know so much about muggles anyway?" He said catching up, "Don't say it's just because you live nearby, that isn't the case, you might be a light witch but even you wouldn't put this much effort into it, unless you had a reason."

She nodded to him, "I do have a reason, however that does not mean you are privy to it," she paused as they reached the foot of the hill and flicked her wand, ending the illusion, "Just know that there will come a day when everything will change."

"Wait!" He called after her, "Why are you promoting this when the Dark Lord might be coming back, why did you take me with you?"

"Because you needed the company." She said ignoring the first question and walking up the hill.

Draco followed, put out that she hadn't responded and they walked up the hill in silence. He turned around when they reached the gate, looking back with an odd feeling in his chest, it felt heavy, shaking his head to dislodge the notion he schooled his face and shifted his occulmency pools. His godfather had started teaching him, it wasn't good for young children to be able to hide emotions, but Draco was a natural, which is why Snape had been teaching him earlier than most people would learn.

Draco turned and walked through the gate before offering his arm, wordlessly offering to escort Lady Renaire inside. She smiled at him and slipped her arm around his, making sure that her hand was positioned just so to adhere to decorum and they walked back into the ballroom. He escorted her over to her friends and made polite conversation with them for a while, but he could feel the eyes on him. He discreetly glanced around the room, there were a couple of important people looking at him, appraising him, after all he'd just escorted the hostess back inside after being out there for over an hour, if that didn't get the gossip machine whirring, he didn't know what would! Though most were unimportant and had in fact been watching him beforehand. But he wouldn't be feeling the effect of daggers in his back if it was them, it took him a couple of tries before he spotted his father in the corner of the ballroom, hiding partly in the shadows waiting for his son to acknowledge him, he nodded his head slightly indicating that he wanted to talk. Smirking slightly to cover the grimace he extracted himself, but as he turned away Lady Renaire gently placed a hand on his arm, "If you ever need help, do not hesitate to use this," she pressed a small object in his hand before smiling and moving away.

Draco swiftly put it in a pocket without glancing at it, otherwise he'd draw attention to it. He slowly made his way around the room, talking to some guests as he went. his father had moved off too, doing the same. And the guests could not say when it was exactly that both male Malfoy's disappeared completely just that they did, they seemed to be there one moment and gone the next.

"Father." Draco said entering the small drawing room, it was decorated in dark greens and pale purples.

Lucius stood silhouetted by the flames of the small fireplace he stood in front off, "Tell me, where did my son run off to in the middle of a ball?"

"I went outside, sir."

"You went outside." Lucius echoed back, "You left the room after not dancing with anyone and spurning almost every woman in the room and then had the audacity to escort the host back inside?"

"Yes father, she was also outside, we talked and I offered to escort her inside as a gentleman does."

Lucius scoffed, still facing the flames, "She did not deserve to be escorted by you, she is a light witch. A snivelling wimp who cannot understand the beauty and complexity of the dark." Draco for all purposes stood at attention, not daring to respond to his father, to do so would aggravate him further. However not saying anything seemed to anger him further, "Do you not agree Draco?" he whispered still staring into the depths of the fire.

"But of course, father."

"You are still a bad liar boy." He said turning around to face him, "Especially when I can tell you don't agree, when I'm not even facing you."

Draco again said nothing he just waited for the inevitable, he jumped slightly when he heard his father sighed, he never showed emotion something was very wrong. He looked up at his father, his whole body language had shifted.

"Son, I am sorry for what is about to happen but I cannot stop it, he's taking over, I'll be gone soon, when the time is right, tell your mother ambrosia, she'll understand." It was like someone Draco had know from his young childhood stood before him, before he disappeared again, "What did he say to you boy?" Lucius demanded.

"What did who say to me sir, we are the only ones here?" Draco said feigning ignorance.

Lucius looked at his son a moment before muttering a pain curse, not the cruciatus curse as there were people in attendance who were attuned to the sense of it, but a painful one nonetheless. He held his son under just long enough for him to fall to his knees, before lifting it and leaving the room.

Draco moved only when he heard the click of the door shutting behind him, he laboriously made his way over to a chair in front of the fire and muttered a healing spell groaning with relief when it worked, disregarding the trace as with having this many witches and wizards in attendance, the ministry couldn't say for certain that any magic cam from him. His thoughts were swimming in his head with the realisation that his father was under a spell of some sort, or he really was finally going insane, it wouldn't be too surprising. Draco leant back against the armchair, resting his head on his hand as he gazed at the flames, many thoughts going through his head from his parents, to muggles and Hermione. It felt like a long time as he sifted through the thoughts, if his father had been bewitched or possessed then when was it from, he thought back to when he was younger, his father had always been there for him, though he was cold around other people. It was only when Draco turned eleven that things started to change, he frowned as his mind wandered to the first time his father had disciplined him and shoved it into an occlumency pool. He needed to find out more information before he could do anything about his father, he wouldn't tell his mother yet as he wasn't sure the 'time was right'.

Once he'd made his mind up about that, he thought of Granger, he was uncomfortable to say the least at the thought of harm happening to her, which is what would happen if he was anything other than mean to her, he ignored the small voice in the back of his head telling him that he could help her. He stared at the flames not sure what to do; he knew he liked her when he thought of her and her blood separately, but the blood still repulsed him. He didn't know what to do about that, so he ignored it for now.

He glanced up at the clock on the mantle, he should get going soon, but first he slipped the object out of his pocket, it was a small pouch, inside there was a note and a small silver bracelet, it was liked two snakes entwined together; it was beautiful. He quickly opened and read the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_You're probably wondering how I wrote this to you, the truth is I wrote this before I even met you, it is quite strange really writing a letter to someone you've never met and hoping it will suffice. If I have given you this letter it means you passed and that I saw in you something worth helping. Do not mistake this for Hufflepuff naivety, I know who and what you are, but I know what you could become. I freely admit that I have my own reasons for this. But enough with the cryptic talk, it gets us everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_This bracelet will help to protect you, one snake is offensive and the other defensive. You can store secrets inside it and it will only respond to its owner, it cannot be commanded to act as if someone else is its owner as that is against its magic. One other notable ability it has is that it can send short messages to people that have touched it, so if you are ever in need of help, you must only ask. From my understanding it will also give you a gift, that is if it takes to you. It was a prize of a wizarding duel that one of my ancestors won, however we are all too much of the light for it to accept us, so it has gathered dust for years._

_You still wonder why a stranger and witch of the light would give you this freely, note that though this is a gift I will expect something in return, not a bauble or some other trinket, but something I have no doubt you will give to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Clarrissant Renaire._

_P.S. If it accepts you, feed it this note._

Draco stared a the letter, rereading it multiple times, wondering what it was she wanted from him. He closed his eyes, he could feel the beginnings of a headache, putting it aside he looked down at the snakes, "Hello?" Draco asked hesitantly, feeling slight out if his element what with the ride his emotions had been on over the last few hours.

One of the snakes hissed before it untangled itself from the other snake and proceeded up his arm to sniff his neck. Draco froze, it was a just a bracelet, why was it acting real, surely it wasn't a trap? He wondered when he felt a sharp prick on his neck, "You'll do nicely," someone commented.

He looked down at the snake, it was female he decided, he didn't know why but he did. The other snake, the male one slowly looked up, "Have you chosen a new host then?"

"Yes, he smells of fear and strength, he will be good, things will be interesting. I can see that he will decide the fate of many." she said tasting the air before slinking down his right arm and wrapping herself around his wrist.

The male one looked up at the boy in front of him before magically managing to leap the distance and biting Dracos neck on the left side, "Oh, he tastes good, you chose well, love." Somehow the voices appeared clearer now, like Draco had been waiting for something else to happen. Slowly he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "He doesn't talk much, does he?" The male snake said.

"What to you expect, we just came to life and bit him and now he can understand us. Given the emotions rolling off of him, I'm not surprised, he's been through a lot." The female responded dryly.

"The gift she referred to in the letter, was it parseltounge?" Draco asked, finally finding his voice.

"I like this one, he's smart." The female said, "I made a good choice."

"What're your names?" Draco asked, getting confused as what to call them.

"Balthazar." The male one said, "If you impress me enough and only then, then you may call me Zar."

"Evra." The female responded.

"I'm Draco."

"We know." The female said, hissing slightly as she was joined on his wrist by Balthazar, they were both silver, but Balthazar had green eyes and Evra had red.

"Can you tell me about yourselves?" He asked.

"You can speak to us in your head you know." Balthazar told him.

"You should be getting back soon." Evra told him.

Draco frowned, remembering where he was, for that one moment he forgot, he stood up slowly and put the pouch back in his pocket and fed the snakes the letter. He glanced in a mirror and fixed his expression and neck before leaving and mingling with the guests, careful to keep the bracelet hidden and stayed away from the hostess, not wanting to incur his fathers wrath further. For the rest of the evening he played the perfect little pureblood heir, with the snakes telling him little titbits about the people around him and themselves. Though the night ended fairly well, all he wanted was to go home and curl up on bed with a book, not that he'd ever own up to it.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I was always under the impression that Malfoy had to grown up too quickly and that he was forced to not really show emotion. There probably will be a chapter where he bursts, though I truly have no idea what age he'll be, this just came to me and sets things up nicely so far. **

**I have an idea where I'm going and certain things I want to happen, but I've not written it out, I have a tendency to get bored if I do that, which my other muti-chaptered fic is suffering from. **

**Reviews are lovely. **

**(Seriously I'm likely to just imagine the story in my head instead of actually writing it, unless I know people are enjoying it). **


	3. Change of Plans

A/N:

Sorry about the long long wait, but I've been mighty busy with Uni and personal stuff...

How'd you guys like the new Avatar image? I also made a poster (both were done ages ago before everything went crazy).

* * *

Hermione stared at the ageing wizard walking into the room, her mind going on with different questions; Dumbledore had obviously known about her family, and knowing him he would have taken measures to keep an eye on her. But even with all this and more, the only question she could think to ask was, "How do you know to knock then? These rooms have silencing charms placed on them."

"Ah, Lady Renaire was kind enough to provide me with a protean charmed trinket."

Hermione nodded dumbly before what he said clicked, "So you're telling me that you've been watching over me from afar like perverted fairy godparents for years!"

"Yes, we have." Dumbledore smiled as if nothing was wrong, before getting a small bag of sweets out of his pocket and plopping one in his mouth with an audible clack and offering the bag to Lady Renaire, who politely declined.

Hermione stared resolutely at a point above the fireplace, trying to calm herself down. Dumbledore had shut the door behind him and the room was starting to become stuffy. She walked over to window, wishing it wasn't just for decoration. The two behind her shared a glance before Dumbledore tried to reason with her, "Hermione, we couldn't tell you any earlier than this, to have done so would have had grave consequences."

"So instead, you let me be bullied for being thought 'inferior', you watched as I struggled to make friends, as the world was disgusted with me, all for not having a 'noble wizarding lineage'." She said quietly still facing the window, before spitting out with vileness unbecoming of the slight girl, "When I was one of them!"

"Hermione, dear. I know you're upset but we didn't have a choice!" Lady Renaire exclaimed, moving to stand closer to the young woman.

Hermione grimaced at the show of affection, but didn't comment on it. Her mind was going a mile a dozen, calculating the risks, probabilities and outcomes, "Now that I know, I'm guessing you want me to live with you and learn to be pureblood, so that when this is all over you can present me to proper wizarding society." Hermione stated in a cross tone "Seeing as you can't tell the truth, it's going to be covered up as a learning placement of some kind, am I right?"

"That was what we were thinking, Lady Renaire is a Runic Ward Mistress and her husband; your Grandfather is a world renowned curse-breaker, Bill Weasley had an apprenticeship with him. Reginald used to work for St. Mungos but now holds a prominent position on the board of governors and also lectures. You will be having tutoring session with both of your grandparents in those areas, as well as pureblood etiquette lessons. All in all it should be very interesting for you." Dumbledore said still smiling his powder blue eyes sparkling over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"What are we to tell the others, Harry, the Weasleys' and the Order Members?" Hermione inquired, not outwardly responding to what Dumbledore had said, it sounded wonderful to Hermione, a whole summer of magic lessons and in areas which would be very helpful both in general and for the war, she did not fail to pick up on that.

"The Order Members en masse will not be informed, nor will your teachers or anyone you do not wish to know, you can decide if you want to tell Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley."

Hermione nodded, that was reasonable, "What am I to do about my muggle education, I go to a summer school to keep up, I am just about to start my Alevels, they're the muggle equivalents to NEWTs." Hermione explained, in case one of them didn't know.

"That depends, I doubt you'd be able to keep up with both." Dumbledore started before Lady Renaire, who'd been quite quiet for a while interrupted, "It's not as if you'll need them any ways, you're a pureblood you belong in the wizarding world, it's time you'd accept that."

"So whilst I wasn't a pureblood, I didn't belong then." Hermione said carrying on in a quiet contemplative tone, she turned around to face the others, Lady Renaire looked flabbergasted. Hermione sighed as she leaned back against the window, she held up her hand to stop whatever inane excuse that Lady Renaire was about to use, "I know that's probably not what you meant, though it easily could have been. I get it, even if you don't believe that, you would have had to pretend to. Though from where I stand you still seem to believe in blood superiority just like the Death Eaters."

"I am no Death Eater!" Lady Renaire exclaimed.

"No? But half my family was or is. I don't even know who my family is any more." For a second Hermione's calm mask seemed to crack showing a scared lost young witch you was tired of being angry. She hadn't forgiven or forgotten, but the anger would get her nowhere, better to channel the energy elsewhere. "When would I leave home?" She asked, mving the conversation on.

"As soon as possible would be ideal." Dumbledore informed her.

Hermione looked at the duo in front of her, they'd planned this for years and there was nothing she could do to circumvent their plans, suddenly feeling even more claustrophobic she babbled some inane excuse before hurrying out the room and collected her things from the tea-room elf before either of them had a chance to stop her. It wasn't the most gryffindor of things to do but she needed to get out or she would have completely lost it. She made her way home, deep in thought and cursing how she couldn't apparate yet.

Her parents were thrilled at her receiving an advantageous placement even if they didn't understand all of the nuances. They were concerned that they would barely see her all summer and that she wouldn't be completing her a levels. A week or so later and Hermione was finishing packing her trunk. Years ago when she'd first mastered the undetectable extension charm she'd placed one on her trunk as well as transfiguring and creating certain compartments, for books and clothes and other bits and bobs, how people (namely Harry and Ron) could just sift though the top layer and then throw in the new things on top of the rest in in a mad jumble was beyond her. Shed packed an assortment of muggle and magical things, excluding her school robes as she'd have no need of them and she'd be coming home and visiting the Burrow before going back to school.


	4. A Lesson In History

**A/N:**

**For this fic, I'm switching between Hermione's and Draco's perspectives, though it's unlikely that they'll meet at all as it is leading up to the main story 'Mirrored Façade', it's basically going to explain Hermione's summer and Draco's past.**

**Also, I have created a family tree for this story, in case people get a bit confused about who's related to whom, however it won't be linked until after the next couple of chapters or so as SPOILERS!**

**Italics are thoughts or thought-speak, **

* * *

Chapter Four: A Lesson In History.

* * *

Draco sat down in the armchair in his room, crinkling his expensive robes. His thoughts drifted back to the Quidditch World Cup, how he tried to warn Grange to get out. He was glad they listened even if they hated him more. Shaking his head he focused on his mental control, he started separating his thoughts and hiding any he didn't want discovered, his mind was in overdrive and even after two years of practise his control wasn't much better. His mind drifted back to when he first learnt the art. He was in his second year at Hogwarts, he'd gone home for a short period of time to attend one of his parents famous Christmas Soirées. His musings were interrupted by movement on his wrists.

"Draco, what is bothering you?" Evra hissed, the chinking of her metal scales could be heard as she moved to look up at him.

"I was thinking of things that happened long before we first met."

"When you first learn to manage your thoughts?" The female snake inquired.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I am familiar with your mind. You covered your main thoughts well, but the gist of it seeped through, you should watch out for that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco responded dryly.

"Tell me about it." She demanded moving to rest in the crook of his arm.

"It was my second year at Hogwarts, my father had been oddly pleased about the... incidents that had been occurring at school, at the time I had no idea of his hand in any of it, I was a young ignorant child who idolized his father. I'd started mimicking him even further, that year was the first time I'd used the word 'mudblood', let alone called anyone it." He started to ramble, "Strangely I felt dirty afterwards, of course I never let it show, or at least tried not to. I suppose, even when I was younger I didn't truly believe. I don't any more, that's all gone to crap, but I don't have a choice in anything."

"You always have a choice Draco." Evra hissed.

Draco sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Sometimes, the choice is so laughable that it's not really a choice at all and sometimes there's really only one thing you can do, even if it means hating yourself."

"You are far to young for that type of logic."

Draco chuckled bitterly, "I always was an overachiever." Evra tutted and told him to continue with the story, "Something had happened at the fete which had landed my father in a fowl mood and in my youth I didn't realise..." Draco trailed off thinking of that night, "You know, it wasn't unlike the ball we first met at, only we were the hosts and those of the Light were decidedly more uncomfortable. I think that night might have been the first time I met Lady Renaire."

Evra just blinked at him non-committally, "Yes, I did consider her as a host, but I am glad we waited."

Draco sighed internally he'd hoped to get something out of the infernal snake. "I ended up talking about Granger in front of him." Draco groaned and put his head in his left hand, careful no to disturb Evra and her temper, "I don't remember everything that happened, Severus said my memories were damaged, all I know is that was the first time my father attacked me, I'd had an occasional caning and telling off but always straying on the side of what was proper. That night, the line wasn't crossed; it disappeared entirely." Now that he was focusing on it, he couldn't help the information spewing from his mouth, "My mother found me and healed me. When I woke up the next morning she was sat next to my bed waiting for me, she hadn't done that since I was four or five. She bade me to get dressed quickly and took me back to Hogwarts earlier than had been originally intended, we went straight to Severus and she pleaded for him to teach me. It was the first time I've ever heard her ask for something rather than demand or expect it. I'm not sure how it happened but he agreed and I started learning it then." Draco looked up at the fireplace, "Her glamour slipped slightly when she was leaving and I saw she had bruises on her neck, but I pretended I couldn't see them."

"Your mother is a very strong woman." Balthazar commented, adding to the conversation for the first time.

"Yes, yes she is."

"There is more of her in you than your father chzild." He stated still not moving from his position around Draco's wrist. Draco inwardly smiled at the praise, Balthazar was more aloof than Evra and was prone to making judgements. "Besides, that Granger girl is a better witch than most I've seen and we've been around far to long. Haven't we my dear?"

"Oh hush, darling. The boy will start asking our ages!"

Draco looked down at the two silver snakes, they'd told him about the things they'd seen the people they met and all these fascinating things but they strayed away from the topic of themselves. It'd only been half a year but Draco wanted some answers. "Will you tell me about yourselves, how you came to be and such?"

"Well, when a male and a female love each other very much they -"

"Zar! Stop patronising the boy, it's a valid question if asked cruedly." Evra admonished.

Draco felt the tips of his ears burning, "Wait, does that mean you were once alive?"

"Alive! We are alive now boy!" Balthazar hissed, "But yes, we were once 'real' snakes, we fed, we loved, we sired young and we were cursed. A young witch of the light fell pray to darkness and we got caught up in their tragic story and what you see us as now is the outcome of that." He huffed and started grumbling under his breath.

"It was you that wanted to help the witch Morgana, Zar, do try to remember that."

"Hold on, your referring to the tale of Merlin and Morgana?"

"Yes, young wizard Merlin was our first master, he bound us to always have a master and rendered us inert, 'less there be a possible master around us."

"After all, for a short period of time we were the only link between them." Evra added.

Draco sat gob-smacked at the two silver snakes in from of him, they were from Merlin's time, one of the greatest wizards to ever live. "Link, what do you mean by that?"

Evra sighed, annoyance creeping into her tone, "Zar, explain it to the boy properly, you're the one started answering him."

Balthazar smirked at her tone before turning to regard his master, "We were enjoying the day, soaking up the sun when raised voices reached us, we were magical even then and curiosity got the better of me and my youth, Evra followed behind me and we watched as a couple fought, they were outside Hogwarts, closer to the Foridden Forest. Back then the school was very different, there were people of all ages there and there weren't the definite compulsory subjects there are today. Once one understood the basic principles and had demonstrated such, they were left to go their own way: they could stay at the school and learn more or explore the world. Most stayed as it was the safest place they could be, there were no more wizarding villages or towns due to the purges. It was only towards the end of Merlin's life that the school started changing as in his grief he had created a way to find magic users."

"Wouldn't that have been very dangerous?" Draco interrupted, gulping when Balthazar looked at him silently for a moment before continuing the story, "Yes, it would have been but he made it so that you could only track them if you wished to help them, it's the basis for the parchment that shows the muggleborns in the country. Which is why Voldemort never tried to get his hands on it!" The snake chuckled and Draco wondered how he new this, "The witch Morgana was taken by Merlin to Hogwarts where she gained control of her powers, but Uther was determined to find his ward and was scouring the country for her. The fight we interrupted was Merlin begging her to return and help; to stop the pointless killing of their people. But she was scared, don't get me wrong she was not a selfish creature, at least to begin with. She grew up with wealth yes, but was forever fearing for her life and she was finally free. She did eventually go back, but that's another story entirely. I tried to intervene when their magic was flying wild at each other, they were after all very skilled in wandless magic. The wild magic hit me and my mate and turned us into," he hesitated the only paused he'd made thus far, "'something else' before we were bound as you see us now. As for the link Evra mentioned, one of us can be worn by the love of our master as we create a link to each other. When separated we may communicate and be aware of the others presence, emotions, location and so on, as may our master and his or her love." Balthazar succinctly concluded.

"What were you turned into? What happened to the fight? What was Merlin like?"

Balthazar grumbled under his breath something about inquisitive wizards before answering, "Creatures of raw magic which should not of existed and that is all the information you will get, as for the infamous witch and wizard you can find out what happened to them in any good history book. To my knowledge they do appear to be fairly accurate!"

Draco bit back a retort, he was lucky to get that much from the stubborn snake. A small pop sounded through the room as a house elf appeared informing the young master that supper was prepared. Draco smoothed out his robes and tried to order his thoughts but they were buzzing with all the new information.

_"Here, let me." _Evra hissed inside his head and a wave of calmness was spred through his mind, allowing him to order it, _"I cannot do that for you forever, remember that." _Draco sent his thanks to the snake slithering down to his wrist as they walked to the dining room. The room was not the largest dining room in the house, though still large. His parents were already stated at opposite ends of the table and Draco took his seat at the centre.

"I taught you better than to be late." Lucius stated from his seat at the head of the table.

"Of course father, my apologies."

"I swear you never listen, what have I told you about Malfoy's and apologies."

"That there is no such thing."

"So you do listen. Then why do you not heed my instructions I do not know." He said reaching for his wine glass.

"Lucius you had something you wanted to discuss?" Narcissa inquired drawing the conversation away from her son.

"I've just received some delightful news that the Tri-Wizard tournament is to be held at Hogwarts this year, it will be a delight! Only the best wizards are chosen. Ah! It should have occurred when I was there, then it would be a real competition." Draco inwardly shivered at the vision that statement had conjured, and ignored the hidden barb that HE wasn't good enough, not wanting to spark something. "Don't you agree Draco?"

"Of course father, you would have been spectacular."

"Would have been?"

"And still would be." Draco insisted quickly, Lucius looked at his son before continuing his meal and asking his wife a question. The meal continued on in such fashion until Lucius asked Draco to accompany him to his study, there was nothing Narcissa could do as she watched her son follow his father out of the room.

"All this history, all this culture, isn't it something?" Lucius asked as they passed family portrait after portrait walking to the master study.

"Yes, it is."

"And yet you insinuate that I would not measure up?"

"Of course not father, you are undoubtedly a great Malfoy."

"What would you know about greatness?" Lucius scoffed whilst disarming his study door and striding inside.

"Only what you've accomplished father."

Lucius laughed, "That was a good one, insinuating that my greatest can be tested whilst still appearing humble. Perhaps you are my son in spirit as well as blood after all."

_"Draco are you alright?" _Evra asked.

_"I'm fine, let me deal with this."_

_"We can help you know." _Balthazar stated.

_"He'd know."_

A curse then flew at him and he barely defended and quickly shot a curse back, but Draco already knew that he was going to loose he just held out as long as he could before the pain and darkness took him. "You cowardly boy." Were the last words he heard. His father moved to his desk and started on some paperwork unaware of the conversation happening on the other side of the room.

_'I know you wish we could help Evra but we cannot unless he lets us. It is his battle my love, not ours.'_

_'You know as well as I that this will destroy him.'_

_'Things are changing you know that, he will be saved.'_

_'It may be too late.'_

_'Now who is being cynical. We do what we can and what we must, as does he. You knew what his future held when you chose this.'_

_'I chose to help. Not to watch him suffer. Not to watch him devalue himself. Not to watch him loose himself.'_

_'It has to happen. Besides he's not completely lost, he has feelings for the girl. It will change him.'_

_'Feelings he will never acknowledge, without knowing the truth about her.' _She scoffed,_ 'She may in fact be pureblood, but he needs to love her regardless, if he knew about her past then he would turn into his father!" _Evra laughed,_ 'You know nothing of what is to happen, they are moving further and further apart and we will end up doomed.'_

_'We are already doomed! That does not mean he is!'_

_'Bite your tongue Zar!' _Evra hissed,_ 'You know as well as I that things are only going to get worse.'_

It was Balthazar's turn to scoff,_ 'We could be sleeping quite peacefully and hidden.'_

_'Voldemort covets power, he would have found us and he would twist us.'_

_'He will still try, we are attached to the Malfoy boy, that is all. We are barely protected, you know that.'_

Evra didn't respond and focussed her attention on the boy. Finally, the elder Malfoy looked up and realised his son was still there and with a wave of his hand the house transported Draco to his bed, where his mother and house elves were waiting to take care of him.

Balthazar sighed feeling far too old_, 'Why did I have to be so damnably curious?'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was a pain to write, I don't think it knew what it wanted from me. But there's some insight into the snakes and Draco's past. -.- Good news is that I'm finding it ridiculously easy to write Hermione's chapters, the next one was done before this one! Now that I've said that no doubt ****it'll ****change...**

_At V.O.L 2:_

_Cheers, those things kinda bug me too, which is why I steered clear of them!_

_It just seemed contrite and a bit lazy to make her directly related to one of the known characters, but because of how the wizarding world is, **she's cousins with a well known character and distantly related to others, most of which you'll probably find out in her next chapter or so**. I'm seriously looking forward to it! Hehe. But yeah, the long lost sister stories I suspect you were referring to, I dislike. Don't get me wrong, the dynamic could be interesting and the story good, but I've yet to come across one like that. Not to mention, in my head, the English Wizarding World was always much bigger than what was described at Hogwarts. I mean look at Diagon Alley and the Ministry (being described as very busy and hectic) and how big the armies were. So there must be other schools, or we only focus on a specific set of classes from the year, across the houses. If that makes sense._

_As for your second point, one thing I think is that, unless the story is set where she's pureblood and knows it from birth; in which case, she's probably going to be very different personality wise (so much so that she mightn't even be Hermione even more), and depending on which side of the nature/nurture debate we follow. Appearance wise, if it's something to do with the story, such as one I read where her hair colour changed to show she was Draco's mate and so on I think can be done well, it's when they do the over the top make-over so she isn't even recognisable any more, that I dislike. Overly changing her appearance or personality just undermines who Hermione is and makes me wonder if we read the same books and if they even understand her..._

**ANYWAYS! ENOUGH RAMBLING!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are lovely!**


	5. Deal With A Trickster

**A/N: Felt like uploading this one as well. Also, I probably will end up doing more Hermione than Draco chapters, so bye bye lovely one-two pattern.. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Deal With A Trickster

* * *

Hermione looked down at the package in front of her, Dumbledore had sent an order member around with it not long after the fateful meeting. She hadn't had the courage to open it until now, inside was a letter from Dumbledore, which the gear wind portkey had fallen out of and another letter next to a jewelry case, nestled inside it was the necklace that had started everything. She could feel the pull of it and stared down at the thing, she didn't know what to do, she knew she was expected to wear it, but the thought of wearing it, of accepting all of its connotations scared the Gryffindor. The brunette drew back, suddenly aware she'd been unconsciously reaching towards the locket, she glared down at her hand as if it had betrayed her, before turning her attention back to the first letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know our meeting the other day must have come as a shock and I am sure you are bristling with questions. Do not fret they will be answered in due time. The enclosed porkey will take you to the family mansion, where your family will be waiting for you, on the 8th of July at 1 o'clock._

_I understand you are angry and upset child, but our hands were tied, we had no choice. I am sorry for the predicament you now find yourself in, but there is always something to learn. I hope you will find it informative._

_By your leave I have informed a few choice people of the nature of your birth, namely Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus Snape. I have not informed any of your peers or the Weasleys. You may do what you wish with the news._

_Have a pleasant summer, say hello to your cousin for me._

_Sincerely, Albus. P. W. B. Dumbledore._

_P.S. Ah yes, congratulations on your continued prefect status._

Hermione rolled her eyes, you could practically feel his eyes twinkling at her through the paper. It was what she expected, the portkey would activate tomorrow, it was a good thing she had garnered the courage to read the letter. She frowned at the mention of a cousin, who was it and why did Dumbledore sound like he was laughing when he sent his regards? Hermione groaned to herself, sick of cryptic wizards who found it amusing to plot. But no more, Hermione was determined to stop being a pawn, the nerve of being told she had permission to tell people about her own life! Grumbling to herself she turned to the other letter.

_Hermione, my dear!_

_I am thrilled that you will be staying with us for the summer, I have waited so long for this moment, I am sad that I cannot share it with your father and mother._

_Your summer will be very busy my dear, I will be teaching you all about wards, runes and pure blood etiquette, your grandfather will teach you duelling, curse-breaking and healing! I have also called in a favour with Albus, one of your teachers will be coming over for a few days to teach you some occlumensy, a Professor Snape._

_The manor will be more crowded that I expected as due to some family issues, your cousins will be staying with us, the eldest is in your year at Hogwarts, so you'll have someone your own age to keep you company._

_We await your arrival,_

_Lady Clarissant Renaire._

Hermione sighed, Professor Snape knew and he was going to be rooting around in her mind? She frowned and used her wand to open her trunk and gently accio-ing her pensive, her parents had set up a bank account for her when they'd found out she was a witch, and she had used her savings to buy one, it'd made a serious dent but was worth the money, slowly she extracted the memories and placed them in the bowl. It hovered next to her as she calmed her breathing and though about all the relevant facts surround her life and the people who knew her secret.

She was a pure blood, like her parents who'd been disowned and cursed by her maternal grandmother, after fleeing from the war and Voldemort. Her paternal grandmother had found a loophole in the curse and used that to keep an eye on them, but they hadn't be overly sure if they had the right family. Dumbledore wise; there was nothing she could do about him, sadly. McGonagall would probably not be a problem, nor would Kingsley, but it'd beneficial to know more about them. Finally there was Snape, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and he would be routing around in her mind. It might be Slytherin of her but she needed insurance, her life had just been tipped upside down but shed be damned if they live it for her. She sorted through her other thoughts and feelings, placing certain memories in the pensive, she felt bad about it but decided against telling Harry or Ron, or anyone else as it would just get too complicated and made it more likely that the information would get out. Now that she'd sorted that out, she stored the memories and returned the pensive to her trunk, which she'd been halfheartedly packing for days.

She thought about her aunt mentioning that she'd hired a private investigator, Hermione didn't trust going to the family one, though. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, she needed someone who could help, someone who would managed to find out everything. An idea dawned on her, but it was preposterously crazy and was bound to backfire if she didn't handle it correctly. Deep in thought she pulled out some parchment and ink and started outlining a contract, she thought of all the possible outcomes as she read over it, adding and removing certain parts. She nodded to her self having written the contract to work out if it was feasible, before taking a new piece of parchment and writing a short missive, sealing it and placing a charm of protection over it. She looked up to find it was late afternoon. She grabbed a light jacket before running over to the nearest owl office and sending the note. When she got back in her parents had just finished making dinner, she ate and chatted with them for a while, delighted to catch up but sad to say goodbye. It was only when she went to bed did she notice the owl flapping around outside her window, she let the tired animal in and fed it a treat usually reserved for Hedwig before checking the letter for spells, opening and reading it. Hermione smiled, they'd agreed to meet earlier tomorrow, with any luck she'd floo over and then be finished an hour or so before she was due to arrive at the manor.

She woke up early the next morning got dressed quickly and finished packing, she had time to kill before either of her two appointments. She looked outside her window and took in the rolling grounds surrounding the house, you could see the start of the town in the distance and the faint crackle of wards that had been erected, the ministry had complained; they made it virtually impossible to sense the trace as they interfered with the magic tracking, which meant she was free to use the magic she wished, within reason. She'd slept fitfully the night before, going over everything in her mind, but she couldn't figure another way to do what needed to be done. She curled up on her window seat, savoring the last hours before leaving, she pulled the tome onto her lap, the spine cracking as she opened the text and continued reading, determined to know more about the art.

_This text is accurate as far as my knowledge knows and cites other Animusai. Occlumency and Legilimency are very intriguing branches of magic, especially as it is very hard for wizards and witches to master them. A lot of the time this can be due to faulty information about the practices as the ministry does not approve of them; particularly of legilimency. Naturally, one discipline is usually easier for the practitioner to master, depending on their mental ability, brain structure and personality. It is necessary to have a great deal of emotional self control to master either ability. Furthermore this author recommends that any hopeful practitioner begins with occlumency, as it provides a solid basis for the practice and strengthens the mind, even if the person turns out to be a more skilled legilimens. The mind is a muscle it must be used regularly otherwise the skill and ability is diminished. Note, those only skilled in one of the branches are referred to as an Occlumens and Legilimens respectively. Those that are skilled in both aspects, even if they are not masters of both are termed Animusai: masters of the mind. (1)_

_Though both disciplines are thought to be very similar, they are in essence very different. Furthermore there can be cases when certain aspects of the ability belong to either group; defending you mind is occlumency, whereas attacking someone else's is legilimency. However for example; communicating by thoughts or trapping someone in their's or someone else's mind is neither, as it involves elements of both branches odteh discipline._

_There are many different ways to begin learning the ability, the primary method is that of visualization. The practitioner delves into their own mind to find how it is structured, before attempting either discipline. This is also the case when the practitioner has a teacher, which is recommended as they test the limits of their trainee's power..._

She'd found the book in a second hand store, it was part of a collection on obscure magic, spells and potions, the store owner didn't have any idea what they had found. It was a collection of seven books, the first being an introductory book, which explained the magic placed on the books. A lot of the knowledge contained within could be harmful, they were designed to only reveal their 'true' nature to someone worthy of them, previous owners had written information in the first book, even if it was just a name. Hermione smiled thinking how chuffed she'd been that these books had accepted her, a muggleborn! She'd been disheartened at the idea that wasn't true, perhaps these books only accepted her because of her blood. She shook her head, disregarding the notion, one of the previous owners had been a muggleborn. Her thoughts were interrupted when the clock chimed 11 am. She got up from her perch on the window seat, put the tome away and checked she had everything, before making it downstairs to the main fireplace. Her parents were busy at work, they'd said their goodbyes last night. Steeling her nerves she picked up the green powder and entered the fireplace, calling out the address written on the missive last night.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace and into a study, there was a large desk with two armchairs in front of it, facing the hearth. The walls had large bookcases inter-spaced between enchanted windows. Behind the desk was a large full-length portrait of a blonde woman in a forest green suit. The same woman was sitting behind the desk and staring at Hermione. Next to her at about head height a pen darted back and forth over a notebook.

Hermione smiled slightly and scourgified her robes, barely bating an eyelid at the decor trying so hard to be classy that it was tacky. "There will be no need for that." She said, motioning to the pen and paper as she sat in one of the offered chairs.

"Why would that be?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"Because I have a proposition for you." Hermione replied, smile still playing on her mouth; determined to not show just how desperate she was.

Rita Skeeter looked at her guest for a long moment before nodding her head and waving her hand at the acid green quick-quill notes. It appeared to look at her for a moment as if sad, before floating down to rest on her desk. Hermione continued smiling the whole time.

"So what's the deal then?" She inquired slightly on edge.

Hermione pulled out a piece of partchment and floated it over to Rita Skeeter, on it was a list. She watched as Skeeter grew paler and paler, before asking in a tight voice. "Where did you find out about all of this?"

"I'm very thorough in my research."

"I noticed. What do you want?" Her tone was clipped.

"For you to do what you do best."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to find out what you can about certain people, as I am unable to do so."

"Who?" Skeeter asked, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips, "What's in it for me?"

"You will find out what you can about whomever I want you to, you will not publish or give away the information in any form, unless I specifically tell you to do so, or give you permission." Hermione said avoiding the first question for now. "As for what's in it for you, a story."

Skeeter scoffed, "Who's story, yours?! Sorry deary that's not gonna tempt me."

"Oh but it will." Hermione replied smiling, "Or I can go and inform the ministry of that list."

"Why would I do this for you?"

"Because it'd make your career."

Skeeter stared at the young woman in front of her, she was beginning to regret ever messing with the young Gryffindor she was too sneaky for her own good. "I research about these people and not report on it unless told otherwise and in return I get your story and you forget about the list?"

"Not quite, I can add anyone or anything to the list at any time, not to mention I have final say on anything that's published, especially anything regarding myself."

Skeeter narrowed her eyes, "And what about your friends? Or if something is relevant to another article? Or if it is already publicly known?"

"Friend wise, you will inform me of anything regarding them case by case. If - when you want to publish something that in anyway retains to the people, objects or forms that I ask you to investigate; you will ask me first. If it's public knowledge then there's nothing I can do about it." Hermione shrugged.

Skeeter laughed, "So I'm getting royally screwed then? I can't publish anything without your consent and all I'm getting in return is a muggleborn's story!"

"You're also staying out of jail."

Skeeter narrowed her eyes, she knew full well that she would have to take this deal, but she wanted to know something first, "Why would anyone care about your story girl?"

Hermione took a short breath steeling herself before stating, "My real name is Hermione Jean Gavrilov-Renaire. I am the only child of Thomas Renaire and Jean Renaire nee Gavrilov." Rita Skeeter's mouth hung open in shock, but before she could say anything Hermione continued, "I can prove this, and in return for what you are doing for me you will have first rights to the story. However you cannot publish it until I say so or posthumously, mine of course."

Skeeter's eyes lit up, if this were true then she could be back on top; a scoop like this would be monumental! "But I now have information that I can blackmail you on, Hermione dear."

Without warning Hermione whipped her wand up sending a non-verbal binding spell at Rita Skeeter and summoning the other witch's wand to her, "Let me be very clear, I am a highly competent witch and I will have no qualms about using these skills, least of all on you. I could very easily obliviate you and go pay a visit to the lovely ministry."

"Who are you? What happened to you? You're no Gryffindor!" Rita Skeeter gasped.

"What happened to me? I was thrust into a world I knew nothing about and was looked down upon for not having a family name, before finding out years later that I do have one! I became friends with the boy-who-lived and was branded an insufferable know-it-all. I helped rescue the philosopher's stone from Voldemort. I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and figured out what was hiding in there and how it moved around Hogwarts. I used a time turner throughout all of my third year to go to classes and saved an innocent man from a horrible fate. I dealt with all the press you generated and stood by my best friend when no one else did. I created a duelling club, tricked Umbridge and broke into the ministry last year and fought off both death eaters and Voldemort himself. I am Hermione Granger and I am sick of being pushed around, so I am fighting back and if my tactics aren't as noble as some would like them to be, so be it." Hermione ranted, her cheeks colouring with anger, she rushed to a stop suddenly aware of everything she'd given away and looked over at Skeeter; she looked like she was positively drooling to get her hands on the stories. Inwardly Hermione smiled she hadn't intended to give away all that information, but it appeared to have helped her.

Rita Skeeter looked at the young woman in front of her, who'd kept her trapped in a jar. She'd heard rumours of what had happened at Hogwarts, but she had very little inkling of some of these events and then the girls heritage on top of it all! No, Rita Skeeter would be a fool to pass this up, even if she had very little control over what was being published. "I have a few conditions, if you could release me." She glanced down at the invisible bonds of air holding her down as Hermione waved her wand, her cinnamon brown eyes cooling down as she removed the spell, "I require that I can actually argue my point on whether or not to publish something and how to do so." The brown haired witch nodded, "And I want access to Potter, I want to be able to interview him about his former years and all the past events."

It was Hermione's turn to narrow her eyes, thinking for a moment and wishing him a silent apology, "That will be up to Harry, it will not be included in our agreement. However, I will move him towards it and I will draw up a contract for you both, outlining that he will have final say in anything you publish and that he doesn't have to talk about certain things. Keep in mind that this is contingent on his agreeing."

Rita Skeeter nodded her mouth curved in a large grin like she'd just caught a canary, she'd expected the girl to play the 'final say' card again. "I will be asking him about specific points in his life though."

Hermione mentally sighed, "Owl me with the details of the areas you wish to know about, I give you no guarantees though." She acquiesced before pulling the contract out of her bag and making a couple of adjustments and triplicating it. She then signed it and sent the copies over to Rita Skeeter to sign, before accio'ing two copies back over to herself. "That copy is yours, these are magical contracts they will change if one of us breaks our deal. Also, in case you get any ideas, as this contracts is for life if you decide to dispose of me in any way, even if you are at the furthest end of the operation, this contract will sense it and automatically send evidence to the ministry and wherever else deemed necessary." Hermione said, holding back that should could cancel the order, there was no need for the other witch to know that. "Now, I am leaving as I have other appointments, good luck on your research." The younger witch said before she informed the elder of who she was to investigate. Hermione then took the floo back home and disconnecting it behind her, so no one else could get in. She looked at the clock on the mantle piece to find that it was 12:30, she would have to get going soon.

Hermione ran upstairs packing away the contracts and making sure she had everything. She levitated her trunk outside and grabbed her satchel, locking up behind her. She stood in the garden, trunk in one hand and gear wind in the other, it started glowing blue and she felt this odd tugging sensation behind her navel before she was slung into the air and landing in an ungraceful heap before a large stone mansion.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) - Note, I know this isn't a correct translation, Animus means 'mind', the plural of which is Animuses. And Anima means 'soul', the plural being Animas. I kinda smushed them together as I didn't want to use the literal translation of 'masters of the mind'; Dominus Animum (not 100% sure it's correct), so yeah a little bit of an explanation there. I also wasn't sure whether or not to go for Animusai or Animusas, I preferred the former though.**

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
